


4. Tadashi Hamada - Texting

by ailyn147



Series: XReader one-shots [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailyn147/pseuds/ailyn147
Summary: Trying to talk with the one you love might turn out dangerous too.





	4. Tadashi Hamada - Texting

" _Hey, what's up? ;)_ "

The message popped on your phone's screen when you were trying to reach the classroom for the upcoming lecture. It was only the beginning of the day and yet the sender managed to make your heart skip a beat (and one step of the stairs too).  
You looked around, breathing quickly and trying to avoid the crowds. You had to come up with a good response!

" _Hi! Classes until 3pm, boring :) And you?_ "

You clicked send and regretted it immediately. What kind of idiot would send something like this?!

" _I'm @ uni too! Got exam from circuits today :(_ "

" _Oh, this sounds hard :( I'll keep my fingers crossed!_ "

You smiled at your phone - this one was actually easy, but you were still breathing heavily. This kind of conversations with your crush always made you nervous. You weren't even able to walk properly, because you bumped into someone immediately after locking your phone's screen. The device landed on the floor along with your victim's stuff.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...!" you exclaimed apologetically and picked both your device and the things dropped by the person you slammed into like an idiot. You hoped you didn't break his phone, so you took a look at it's screen as you grabbed it... Just to spot opened conversation with you and Tadashi Hamada. The only thing was - it wasn't YOUR phone.

"Tadashi?!" you gasped with your eyes going wide as you finally looked at the stranger. When your gaze met his big, dark orbs, your voice got stuck in your throat completely. You were so embarrassed your cheeks were burning red.

"(Y/n)..." he blurted, looking even more frightened than you. Gosh, texting him was so much easier! Soon, the male voice broke the awkward silence.

"Just ask her out already, moron" Hiro - Tadashi's younger brother - interrupted, poking your crush painfully as he passed by.


End file.
